


Good journey

by Lady_Silver



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Silver/pseuds/Lady_Silver
Summary: 在第五个晚上，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯终于开始担心起自己的性命来。





	Good journey

**Author's Note:**

> *水软，R，虽然没有肉但还是AO3比较保险  
> *未完结，因为虽然是参加活动的文但我觉得分章发比较合适（ntm），接下来两天会发后面的  
> *大概是十七八世纪吧  
> *题目是某首歌里取的词，如果认得出来你就会得到剧透（

　　在第五个晚上，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯终于开始担心起自己的性命来。

　　自从被运进莫德里奇先生的私邸，他就再没吃上半口东西。一开始，他只当是得到了驯化野兽的待遇，于是一边嘲笑这人手艺不精，大门落锁就不闻不问，连恐吓和控制睡眠的伎俩也不会用，一边还为了自己被视作猛兽警惕而沾沾自喜。可到了第四天，他从地毯上爬起来时感到一阵强烈的目眩，让他眼前发黑，险些踉跄地摔进盛水的大木桶——房间里摆着好几只，拉莫斯也管不得它们的用途，只知道多亏这水自己才撑到现在。那天晚上还下了暴雨，温度一下子冷下来，他没衣服穿，只能拽下窗帘勉强御寒。没了布料隔音，雨滴敲打玻璃的声音就像直接砸在耳膜上那么响，他不得不等到雨势渐弱、天快亮时才勉强合上眼，没过几个钟头，又被灼烧的胃叫醒。他爬不起来，翻来覆去地度过了整个白天。这一晚没有再下雨，却比上一个还要冷。到了这个地步，曾经的海盗头子也只有被死亡的恐怖抓在手心的份。

　　绝不是饥饿降服了他，拉莫斯坚持，但整整五天，他都未曾听见任何其它生物的响动，这让他无法不感到无助。那个买下他的人——莫德里奇，显然是个奇怪的异乡姓氏，而除此之外，消息最灵通的酒保也不知道他究竟出生在哪片土地，港口里同样许久没有迎来挂着陌生旗帜的船只。拉莫斯对这个要在未来几个月（或是一两年，取决于这位先生有多难搞）里把控自己生命的人拥有的全部知识，只有他长了一头闪亮的金发，而且有钱。

　　说到这个，他并不记得自己被拍出了多少价格。强壮的俘虏被灌进了太多镇定剂，对整场拍卖的记忆，只有盖布被掀开后一个逐渐靠近的金色影子。也许是他用尽力气瞪的那一眼确实凶狠，让新主人决心劈头给他个教训？那倒没什么，再旺的怒火也会被时间熄灭，大不了多受点儿皮肉之苦——然而，他面对的只有不闻不问。这就不大妙。随手买下个来历不明的恶汉放在身边，理智的人是做不出这种事的。万一这位公子哥付钱时醉得不轻了，把他送进随便一处房产就去别处寻欢作乐——他隔天正午才醒，当时再好看也不过一堆肉，没什么意思——那他说不定要被永远遗忘，直到尸体的恶臭传遍街道才有人注意。

　　见鬼的有钱人！他没别的事可做，于是愤怒起来。他拉莫斯船长雇人的时候，每个壮年男性可是要付五百枚银币，足够喝整年的朗姆酒。再说了，他长得这么漂亮，连伤疤都没有几道，总得多值点钱吧？可这么完美的他居然被随手丢弃，这简直气得他要拎起枪开几发火——如果不是饿得手指都抬不动，枪也早给摸走了的话。他越是这样想下去，就越发生气，倒是恢复了些精神，甚至蹦起来一脚踹翻了木桶——他以为已经空了，其实没有，水在地毯上染出扭曲海怪般的图案。这样黑的夜里，他本不应看得清的，他意识到，然后发现一道光从门的方向照进来。

　　门口站着一个人，手里举着蜡烛，那光芒却更像是从他身上发出来的。这是因为他有一头金发，拉莫斯愣了愣，有些回忆因此涌上心头，淹没了他本应和本想说的话。

　　“我没想到你在私室里，”于是来人先说。他的声音出人意料地低沉嘶哑，几乎不像个浪荡子，“抱歉，你叫什么来着？”

　　“我能在哪里？”拉莫斯嗤道，“您问这个又做什么呢？我是您的，我的称呼随您乐意就行了。”

　　“我只是问你的名字。”莫德里奇平缓地说。

　　“噢，”拉莫斯像戏剧人物般弯下腰，“我为我的无礼而诚挚道歉。”

　　“你叫？”

　　“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，我的主人，既然您真如此在意。”

　　“好。塞尔吉奥，”莫德里奇向他走来。他比他想象得要矮，甚至可以说过分瘦削，随着二人的距离拉近而轮廓愈发清晰，拉莫斯默默评判着，“我是卢卡·莫德里奇。”口音也是从未听过的。金发男人一盏接一盏地点燃烛灯，直到房间全亮起来，“现在，转过去，手放在墙上。”

　　所以他要受罚了，丝毫不出人意料。拉莫斯嘲讽地扬起嘴角，然后乖乖照做。他又能撑过几鞭呢？最多五下，他跟自己打赌，然后就会昏过去。不是什么坏事，至少挨了打，他就有吃的了——要是在身上有新鲜伤痕的情况下死掉，他的主人会被指控杀人罪，而谁也不会高兴给仲裁团的闲人白白送钱。他稍微分开双腿，手肘以上贴着墙，盘算起要是赌对了能奖励自己什么，是去偷喝半瓶酒，还是引诱主人亲吻他？他开始回忆与花花公子的吻，突然感到一只冰凉的手抚上他的左腿。

　　“这颗心是谁的？”那个低哑的声音问。

　　什么心？拉莫斯忙于稳住双腿——实在太缺乏能量，它们总是在抖——，反应半天才想到莫德里奇是在问他的纹身。他没空回答，现在有两只手在抚摩他的腿了，让他颤抖得更加厉害。这实在有点儿丢人，他想再做些努力，错过了反抗的时机。那双手逐渐上移，来到臀腿交界的地方，拇指贴着那条线缓缓地往外拉，让中间的皮肤绷得很紧，几乎有要撕开的错觉。身后的人甚至还凑近了，凉的鼻息扫在尾椎骨上。好吧，没关系，没必要现在想起抱怨。他把胳膊横过来，垫在额头上准备抵抗冲力。如果他的用途是这个，倒是省去了许多引诱的麻烦。

　　事情和他料想的不大一样。屁股上的压力挪了下去，转而顺着大腿下移，无论他如何试图使劲，也阻止不了那些手指在上面印下形状。它们惊人地有力，在他虚弱的现状衬托之下，甚至比绳子和锁链更令人逃脱不得。他的腿被变着姿势揉捏，经过多次摩擦的皮肤热胀起来，时而沿肌肉线条轻轻描摹的手指又让他痒得想笑。等莫德里奇放过他的大腿，拉莫斯已经几乎上半身都紧贴着墙，才保留下制住呻吟的能力。这个姿势好处不少，能让他不至于在腿窝的筋被拉拽的时候膝盖打弯跪下去，或者在小腿前侧骨头被按压的时候因为过多的麻痒难以站立。

　　莫德里奇按得很慢，好像只有在被照顾着的那块地方已经完全熟悉、接受了他的碰触之后，才会转向下一个。就算是他在一片一片把自己的腿切开吃掉，恐怕也花不了这么久，拉莫斯昏沉地想。他早就放弃所有抵抗了，意识也几乎涣散。直到小腿肚被掐住，突如其来的酸胀让他忍不住叫出声来。

　　“这里会疼？”莫德里奇停下来，仰起头问他。

　　拉莫斯回过头看着莫德里奇。他希望自己能调戏两句，但他的脑子已经不剩下能集中起来的精神，只像刚睡醒的海豹一样眨了眨眼。

　　“你看上去很累。”莫德里奇善解人意似的，“那你先休息吧，天亮再说。”他站起来，准备离开他。

　　“等等……您……”不……他不能再一次被扔下！拉莫斯努力睁大眼，摆出最接近乞怜的神态，“……愿意，给我一点吃的吗？”

　　“现在？我以为已经很晚了。”

　　“可是，主人，五天了……”

　　“啊？”莫德里奇的惊讶看上去十分真实，“所以，你不能……”他突然停住话头，“太抱歉了，我不知道。” 

　　他不能？他应该能做什么？拉莫斯皱起五官，可怜巴巴的——希望是这个效果，他很久没见过自己的脸了——看着新主人向他伸出手。

　　“先来歇一下。我去弄些食物。”

　　这个人实在让他难以理解，难道是被酒精搞坏了脑子？拉莫斯躺在属于男主人的精美床铺上想着，莫德里奇对他的方式，让他实在判断不出自己是被买下做什么用的。他要讨人欢心，却连需要表现得顺从听话，还是机灵有趣，还是专心提供床上服务都不知道，这可不行。实在没办法，他就得主动去问——没人喜欢奴隶多话，但他既然能待在这儿，或许多少得到了些喜爱。

　　莫德里奇端着碗进来，这一次笼罩在月光里。他坐在床边，拉莫斯试探地用眼神扫他的手。

　　“要我喂你吗？”莫德里奇甚至微笑起来，居然真的舀起一勺送在他嘴边。拉莫斯愣愣地就着姿势张嘴，咽下几口才恢复运作。他忙伸手去接，却没拿到。

　　“就让我来吧，你需要照顾。”莫德里奇的语气和跟孩子说话似的。

　　这到底是要做什么？！拉莫斯实在受不了这个，他必须得问问——当然是在吃完鱼汤之后——自己要迎接什么命运。

　　“我刚刚来到这里，需要有人帮我适应环境。”莫德里奇回答。

　　“我以为您已经对这儿的生活……至少是夜里的，很熟悉了？”拉莫斯以为莫德里奇在逗他，他可是从贩卖罪犯的拍卖会来到这儿的，那当然不是随便哪个游客都能进出的场合。

　　“不，我只是习惯在夜里出门。”

　　怪不得皮肤如此苍白。“如果是这样……我不知道这地方的人习惯如何，”拉莫斯夸张地耸肩，“但我猜好市民们不会对半夜在街上乱逛的人笑脸相迎。”

　　莫德里奇皱起眉头，像是认真思考着什么：“我其实很少走在路上。”

　　“您是说，您在这里还是个陌生面孔？那……”拉莫斯顿了顿，“您不要生气，但我恐怕您已经错过了时机。”

　　“是这样吗？”让他没想到的是，这个人好像轻松起来，但又摇了摇头，“所以，我已经不用再为此努力了？”

　　“如果您乐意的话。反正您有钱，只要不花光了，做什么都不会落到我这个地步。”最后几个字，拉莫斯没有发现自己是咬着牙说的。

　　“唔……是的，钱，还有你。”

　　“我在。要我做什么，我的主人？”

　　“我的意思是，我还有你。”莫德里奇拍拍他的脸，“就算再想，我也不能放弃……你能帮上忙，我很确定。还有，别再叫我主人。”

　　“那么我应该叫您……”

　　“也不要再用这个字了，塞尔吉奥。卢卡，我叫卢卡。”

　　“现在睡吧，明天晚上，我们还有事要做。”


End file.
